powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Absolute Death Inducement
The ability to kill anything, regardless of what the victim may be. Also Called *Complete Killing *Meta Killing *Mystic Eyes of Death Perception (Nasuverse) Capabilities The user can kill literally anything in existence they desire, whether it be a person, an object, a god, the fabric of reality, etc., the user is not impeded by any defense or obstacle when it comes to killing their enemy. And if not outright kill, then at the very least, undoubtedly harm. This also includes things in the more conceptual and intangible nature such as boundaries, the future, or time. Removing these types of factors can lead to a variety of consequences. Both beneficial and detrimental in nature. In spite of the flaws and many ways this ability can go wrong, the user has what is essentially the best tool for anything they wish to permanently erase. Applications *Omnislayer Scientific *Cellular Disintegration *Dimensional Distortion: "killing" the boundaries between dimensions *Energy Erasure *Space Depletion *Time Destruction **Time Distortion ***Future Manipulation: "killing" all futures besides the desired one. Metaphysical *Concept Destruction *Death Inducement *Destruction *Memory Destruction: "killing" all traces of memories in the subject * Power Erasure: "killing" the power residing in the subject. *Power Negation *Soul Destruction Associations *Nonexistence *Unavertable Death Limitations *Unlike Unavertable Death, the death of the targets may be reversible. *May not work on Nonexistent Physiology. *Cannot kill users of Omnipotence or any of it's variations. *May require a physical strike or action. *The ability may cause the user to go insane if it's not within a tool. *Users of Life and Death Transcendence are immune *Users of Absolute Immortality may be immune. Known Users Known Objects * Heaven guns (American Dad!) * Ancient Athame (Charmed); when the activation conditions are met * Twin Walker Colt's (Preacher Comics); two revolvers forged from deaths angel's sword * Death's Scythe (Supernatural) * The First Blade (Supernatural) * Dragonslayer (Berserk) * Vasavi Shakti (TYPE-MOON) Gallery Futurekilling.gif|Shiki Ryougi (Kara no Kyoukai) "killing" the future. Shiki Mystic eyes.png|Shiki Tohno (Tsukihime) is equipped with the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception which allows him to kill any opponent completely. File:Death's_Scythe.jpg|Death's Scythe (Supernatural) can kill anything, including even Death himself. The_First_Blade.png|When powered by the Mark of Cain, The First Blade (Supernatural) is capable of killing anything in existence. MostAdxmas2.png|Stan Smith (American Dad!) wielding a Heaven gun, which, according to the angels, can kill anything. saint of killers.jpg|The Saint of Killers (Preacher) wields a pair of lethal magnums forged from the smelted sword of Azrael, the Angel of Death himself. Death H.png|Death (Valkyrie Crusade) as the personification of death, can kill anything. Thanatos H.png|Thanatos (Valkyrie Crusade) as the goddess of death, can kill anything. Madara.Yakou.full.1186773.jpg|Yakou Madara's (Kajiri Kamui Kagura) Law, Yama Enraten, is able to kill anything, even entire universes. DragonslayerWield.jpg|Guts' Dragonslayer (Berserk), as a result of being used by the Black Swordsman to kill many Apostles and other beings, exists in both the physical and astral realms simultaneously, granting it the ability to kill virtually any supernatural being, including ghosts. Beerus Destroys Mashirito.gif|Using Destruction, Beerus (Dragon Ball) can kill anything, even ghosts such as Dr. Mashirito. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Absolute Powers Category:Meta Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Almighty Powers Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Death-based Abilities Category:Rare power